Thank You
by Sakunyan
Summary: Rasanya ribuan kata terima kasih pun tidak akan cukup untuk diberikan kepada Jack. Karena hanya Jack-lah yang bisa membuat Keira berubah. Membuatnya mengenal air mata, senyuman, harapan, dan.. cinta. Jack x Keira. HMDS. RnR, please!


**Thank You**

A Jack x Keira fanfiction by Sakunyan

Harvest Moon DS, the characters and all the events belongs to Natsume and Marvelous Interactive Inc.

**

* * *

**

_Why am I always feeling down? Why am I always __so afraid? Why? Why have I given up hope?_

**

* * *

**

Keira membuka mata hitamnya, menatap tempat yang sama; langit-langit gua yang gelap. Dia tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa puluh tahun terlewat selama dia ada di tempat itu. Segalanya tidak berubah. Gua tempatnya 'tinggal' masih kosong dan berdebu seperti saat pertama kali ia mendapati dirinya di sana. Masih sama, tidak ada jalan keluar. Satu-satunya jalan keluar yang ada tertutupi oleh batu besar dengan celah kecil yang sangat tinggi. Di luar kadang terdengar suara-suara mengerikan dari hewan-hewan liar yang ia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa wujudnya.

Dirinya pun masih sama. Penampilan fisiknya tetap sama walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun ia berada di sana. Ia tetap hidup meskipun tidak makan sama sekali. Terkadang ia berharap lebih baik ia mati kelaparan daripada hidup abadi di tempat itu, dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti sekarang.

Keira mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengadah, menatap lubang kecil yang tercipta di sela-sela batu besar yang menutupi satu-satunya jalan keluar. Ia berharap ia bisa menjangkau lubang itu, ia ingin melihat tempat lain di luar sana, tetapi lubang itu terlalu tinggi untuk diraih.

Keira kemudian menunduk, membuat rambut hitamnya menutupi wajahnya. Ya, rambutnya adalah warna yang sama dengan warna kegelapan, kegelapan yang selalu ada di gua itu, hal satu-satunya yang menemaninya. Matanya selalu redup, hampa, kehilangan kepercayaan. Pakaiannya lusuh, terkontaminasi oleh debu dan tanah. Kulitnya pucat, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti benda hidup.

Keira sudah putus asa. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di dalam gua itu. Ia sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri di gua itu sehingga ia baru sadar kalau suaranya tidak bisa keluar lagi, ia bahkan tidak ingat seperti apa suaranya. Tidak ada yang akan menolongnya. Bahkan serangga pun tidak pernah terlihat, apalagi manusia.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya, tidak akan pernah ada.

**

* * *

**

_I give up hope, I just can__'t cope, can't give my all much longer._

**

* * *

**

"Kenapa dia tidur di tempat seperti ini?"

Sayup-sayup Keira bisa mendengar suara seseorang dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Tidak, pasti hanya mimpi. Pikirnya saat itu.

Tapi selama puluhan tahun ia ada di gua itu, tidak pernah sekalipun ia memimpikan sesuatu saat ia tertidur.

_Lalu apa?_

Keira membuka matanya, kali ini yang ia lihat bukan lagi langit-langit gua yang kosong, melainkan wajah seorang pemuda. Pemuda dengan mata coklat yang begitu hidup, begitu penuh harapan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidur di tempat seperti ini?" tanya pemuda itu. Keira tidak menjawab, lagipula ia tidak bisa berbicara. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya, masih menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menatap sekeliling. "Disini tidak ada apa-apa.. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup disini?"

Keira masih tetap diam, tidak memberikan isyarat apapun. Sebenarnya pemuda itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang bahkan bagi Keira terlalu sulit untuk dijawab.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Ah, sudahlah. Kau pasti lapar, kan? Kebetulan aku bawa makanan." pemuda berambut coklat itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya, sebuah _curry_. "Itu _Finest Curry. _Sebenarnya aku buat untuk kontes, tapi aku bisa buat lagi, kok. Makanlah selagi masih hangat."

Keira menerima _curry_ itu dengan ragu. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, aku harus segera kembali. Aku harus membuat _curry_ yang baru." kata pemuda itu setelah melihat jam tangannya. Ia pun mulai berjalan keluar, tapi kemudian dia berbalik. "Oh, iya.. Namaku Jack."

Keira hanya menatapnya, menatap pemuda itu, menatap Jack.

"Aku akan kembali lagi!" itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Keira dengar sebelum batu besar yang tadinya menghilang tiba-tiba muncul kembali, menghalangi jalan keluar.

Keira mengalihkan tatapannya dari batu besar itu ke _curry_ yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Dia mengambil sesendok dari _curry_ itu, lalu melahapnya dengan sedikit ragu. Paling tidak dia tidak lupa cara untuk makan.

Rasa _curry_ yang begitu sempurna ditambah kehangatan makanan itu, menyapu kerongkongannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dialiri apapun. Entah kenapa air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir, mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

_Terima kasih.__._

**

* * *

**

"Ah, dia masih tidur.."

Keira mendengarnya lagi, suara pemuda itu, suara Jack.

"Apa kutinggalkan disini saja, ya? Hm.. Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku tunggu sampai dia bangun?"

Keira membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Jack sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu cerah.

"Hei, aku membawakan sesuatu lagi untukmu." kata Jack sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Secangkir teh berwarna hijau. "Kemarin aku tidak memberimu minuman, jadi kau pasti haus sekarang."

Keira yang sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Oh, iya... Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Jack ketika memberikan teh itu kepada Keira.

Keira menatap Jack sejenak, kemudian dengan tangan kirinya ia menyentuh lehernya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Jack terlihat terkejut. "Ah.. maaf..."

Keira menggeleng. Memberikan isyarat kalau Jack tidak perlu meminta maaf.

"Tapi kau bisa menulis, kan?" tanya Jack ketika mengeluarkan _notebook_ kecil beserta pena dari kantong bajunya.

Keira mengangguk pelan sebelum menerima _notebook_ itu, kemudian menuliskan namanya disana.

'Keira'

Jack tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus!"

Keira menulis lagi. 'Kenapa kau ada disini?'

"Bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang akan datang lagi?" jawab Jack dengan ringan.

'Bagaimana caramu masuk kesini?'

"Bagaimana.. Bagaimana, ya? Saat berada di lantai ini, aku menghabiskan semua hewan-hewan hitam itu, lalu batu besar yang ada di sana menghilang begitu saja.."

Keira menatap Jack dengan takjub. Dia kemudian memberikan _notebook_ itu kembali.

"Nah, minumlah. Itu _Relaxtea_. Penduduk di desa banyak yang menyukainya, jadi kurasa kau pasti juga akan menyukainya." kata Jack.

Keira menatap teh itu sebentar. Ia bisa melihat refleksinya samar-samar di teh hijau itu. Keira pun menggeleng, kemudian meminum teh itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Keira tersenyum. Senyuman yang datang dengan sendirinya.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka." kata Jack lagi, ikut tersenyum. "Ah, aku harus segera pulang. Maaf aku hanya bisa menemanimu sebentar.."

Keira menggeleng pelan. Pandangannya mengikuti Jack yang sudah mulai berjalan keluar.

"Aku akan kembali lagi!"

Kalimat yang sama dengan kemarin. Kalimat yang bergema diikuti oleh suara batu besar yang terbangun kembali.

Keira menatap tehnya yang masih tersisa setengah cangkir, ia tersenyum lagi.

_Terima kasih._

**

* * *

**

Keira membuka matanya. Kali ini yang ditatapnya adalah langit-langit gua tempatnya 'tinggal'. Keira merasa ada yang janggal.

_Tidak ada Jack?_

Keira menghela nafas, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Mata hitamnya sedikit membesar saat mendapati sebuah _notebook_ di samping tempat tidurnya.

Keira mengambil _notebook_ itu dengan kedua tangannya yang pucat. _Notebook_ yang kecil, tapi cukup tebal. Sampul _notebook_ itu bercorak garis-garis berwarna biru dan putih. Keira membuka bagian dalam _notebook_ itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah pena, serta sebuah kertas kecil berisikan pesan. Keira kemudian membaca pesan yang ada di kertas itu.

'Tadi waktu aku datang, kau masih tertidur. Jadi aku tinggalkan ini disini. Saat ini aku sedikit sibuk, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa sering datang untuk menemuimu, karena itu aku belikan _notebook_ ini agar kau tidak bosan. Maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan itu kepadamu.

Jack.'

Keira menggeleng pelan, bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

_Kenapa minta maaf, ini sudah lebih dari cukup_. Pikirnya.

Keira kemudian menutup _notebook_ itu, lalu memeluknya. Mata hitamnya tertutup, ia tersenyum.

_Terima kasih._

**

* * *

**

".. Kau sudah bangun..."

Keira berkedip sebentar, kemudian tersenyum saat mendapati sosok itu lagi, Jack yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Keira pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengambil _notebook_ miliknya dari bawah bantalnya dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

'Kau bilang kau sibuk..'

"Ah.. Sebenarnya iya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk libur hari ini. Lagipula sudah lebih dari seminggu aku tidak kemari."

Keira tampak berpikir sebelum menuliskan sesuatu di _notebook_nya lagi.

'Kenapa kau kemari?'

Jack tersenyum. "Untuk bertemu denganmu."

'Hanya untuk itu... Kau sampai bersusah payah mencapai kesini? Harus memusnahkan makhluk mengerikan itu dan yang lainnya untuk sampai disini...'

"Bagiku tidak masalah, kok.."

'Tapi... ini bukan tempat yang bagus... Tempat seperti ini... hanya tempat gelap yang kosong, yang tidak ada apa-apa selain makhluk-makhluk mengerikan...'

"Tidak juga..." Jack mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Sebuah batu bening yang bercahaya. "Kau pernah melihatnya sebelumnya? Ini _diamond_. _Diamond_ ini kutemukan di tempat yang serupa dengan tempat ini..."

Keira menatap _diamond _itu. Benar-benar indah sekali. Benda itu langsung menarik perhatian Keira. _Tapi... bagaimana mungkin benda seperti ini ada di tempat yang serupa dengan tempat ini?_

"Kau boleh menyimpannya kalau kau suka."

Keira menatap Jack tidak percaya. _Tapi, benda seindah ini..._

Jack meraih tangan Keira, menaruh _diamond_ itu di telapak tangan Keira, lalu menutupnya.

Jack tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian, Keira ikut tersenyum.

_Terima kasih._

**

* * *

**

'Jack, apa itu yang ada di ranselmu?'

Jack menoleh ke belakang. Di ranselnya tampak sebuah _golden lumber_ yang terlihat dari sela-sela tasnya. "Ah, ini... Barusan aku diberi oleh seseorang.."

Keira tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Mata hitamnya tidak berhenti menatap _golden lumber_ itu. Sepertinya benda yang menyilaukan itu menarik perhatiannya.

Jack tersenyum melihat tingkah Keira, lalu mengambil _golden lumber_ itu dari ranselnya. "Kau suka benda yang bercahaya seperti ini, ya?"

Keira tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau kau mau, simpan saja.."

Keira terkejut, cepat-cepat ia menulis sesuatu di _notebook_nya.

'Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama beberapa hari yang lalu...'

"Lalu kenapa?" Jack bertanya dengan polos.

Keira tampak kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang pas.

'Barang seindah ini pasti barang berharga... Aku tidak ingin kau terus memberiku barang-barang berharga seperti ini...'

Jack tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa.. Benda itu tidak terlalu berharga, kok.. Yah, walaupun sedikit mahal.." Jack lalu menatap mata Keira dalam-dalam. "Bagiku, hal yang berharga adalah..."

Keira menatap Jack, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

".. senyumanmu."

Wajah pucat Keira kini dihiasi oleh semburat merah muda. Cepat-cepat Keira menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya, tapi Jack tetap menatapnya. Keira pun lalu menulis sesuatu di _notebook_nya agar setidaknya arah pandangan Jack beralih darinya.

'.. Terima kasih...'

**

* * *

**

_You're not alone, so just __hang on, you must try to be stronger._

**

* * *

**

"Keira... Apa kau tidak bosan berada di sini?"

Keira menggeleng pelan, kemudian menulis sesuatu di _notebook_nya.

'Tidak... karena Jack selalu ada di sini menemaniku..'

Jack terdiam sebentar sebelum berkata, "Keira... maukah kau... ikut denganku keluar dari sini?"

Keira tampak sangat terkejut. Memang ia sudah sejak lama memimpikan untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi...

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya berada di tempat ini..." kata Jack dengan nada serius. "Di atas sana masih banyak hal yang menarik, banyak orang-orang yang sangat baik, jadi kau pasti akan senang berada di sana!"

Keira menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

'Aku... takut...'

"Takut... apa yang kau takutkan?"

Keira menggeleng. _Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku takut... Aku takut, Jack..._

Tiba-tiba Jack menggenggam tangan Keira. Keira terkejut, tapi setelah ia melihat senyuman Jack, senyuman yang selalu bisa menyejukkan hatinya, rasa takutnya perlahan-lahan mulai hilang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bersamamu..."

Perlahan-lahan Jack menuntun Keira turun dari tempat tidurnya. Keira mencoba berjalan, tetapi kakinya yang sudah lama tidak memijak tanah ternyata tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya. Ia hampir menyerah, tapi kemudian setelah ia melihat senyuman itu lagi, Keira perlahan-lahan bisa mulai berjalan.

Setelah sampai di depan jalan keluar, Keira menggenggam tangan Jack erat-erat. Jalan keluar itu, seperti ada kekuatan khusus yang memang menolaknya untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Batu besar itu selalu menghalanginya setiap kali dia berusaha keluar dari tempat itu. Bahkan setiap Jack pergi dari tempat itu, batu itu dengan cepat terbentuk kembali, menghalangi jalan keluar.

"Ayo, Keira.."

Jack berjalan dengan pelan, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Keira, ia menyesuaikan kecepatannya dengan Keira yang sekarang berjalan sambil menutup matanya karena takut. Begitu mereka keluar dari tempat itu, Keira membuka matanya kembali. Seketika batu besar yang ada di sana kembali terbentuk seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini Keira sudah berada di luar, bukan terperangkap di dalam lagi.

Keira tersenyum. Rasa bahagianya meluap-luap, memenuhinya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sudah berapa anak tangga yang mereka naiki untuk sampai di permukaan.

Begitu mereka sampai di _Excavation Site_, Keira menatap cahaya dari luar dengan tidak percaya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Jack, lalu berlari keluar. Mata hitamnya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat pemandangan di luar.

Tanaman, air terjun, serangga, hewan-hewan kecil, bunga. Segalanya yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Keira berjalan mendekati bunga _toyflower_ yang tumbuh liar di sana. Jack mendekatinya, lalu memetikkan bunga putih itu untuknya, membuat Keira tersenyum senang.

_.. Terima kasih!_

**

* * *

**

_Beberapa hari __setelah itu..._

Seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang segera menoleh saat mendengar seseorang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia tersenyum. "Oh, hei, Jack.." sapanya. "Hm.. Kudengar kau sekarang tinggal dengan seorang putri, ya?" tebak gadis bermata _maroon_ itu. "Apa dia putri yang tertidur di dalam _mine_ itu?"

Jack hanya mengangguk. Memang dia sedikit heran kenapa Witch Princess tahu tentang Keira, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa.

"Hmm... Aku jadi teringat masa yang sudah lama sekali..."

Jack masih menatap Witch Princess dengan bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian seseorang masuk ke dalam tempat itu, yang ternyata adalah Keira. Setelah melihat sekeliling, Keira kemudian menatap Jack seolah-olah berkata 'ada apa?' atau 'kenapa kamu ada di sini?'.

Baru saja Jack mau menjawab, Witch Princess sudah memotongnya dengan sebuah teriakan. "Aaah! Kau Keria! Keria yang kusegel bertahun-tahun yang lalu!"

Baik Jack maupun Keira terkejut. Keira lalu berjalan mendekati Witch Princess, hendak bertanya apa maksudnya dengan hal itu, tapi tentu saja, dia tidak bisa bicara.

"Huh? Kau tidak bisa bicara?" tanya Witch Princess. Keira hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kalau begitu, akan kugunakan sihirku untuk membuatmu bicara untuk sementara.."

"... kenapa kamu tahu namaku?" tanya Keira. Jack terkejut ketika mendengar suara Keira. Suara yang begitu lembut, tapi sekaligus tegas.

"Kau tidak ingat, ya?" tanya Witch Princess kemudian. "Kau tidak ingat apapun?"

"Ya, aku tidak ingat apapun." jawab Keira.

Witch Princess tersenyum. "Kau menjulukiku _evil_, lalu mengumpulkan semua orang untuk menyerang tempat tinggalku." kata Witch Princess. "Jadi untuk membalasmu, aku menyegelmu di gua itu. Kemudian setelah beberapa tahun, aku berencana untuk mengeluarkanmu dari tempat itu, tapi aku lupa untuk melakukannya." kata Witch Princess dengan santai. "Yaah... sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit bersalah.."

Keira terlihat kesal setelah mendengarnya.

".. Maaf.." kata Witch Princess kemudian.

Keira menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa.."

"Huh?" Witch Princess tampak bingung. Ini bukan permasalahan yang bisa dimaafkan begitu saja, kan?

Keira tersenyum. "Kalau kau tidak menyegelku disana, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan orang ini.." kata Keira sambil tersenyum pada Jack. "Jadi tidak apa-apa..."

Witch Princess menggeram kesal. "Ini menyebalkan!"

Keria mau mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi sepertinya efek dari sihir Witch Princess sudah menghilang, dia kembali tidak bisa bicara.

Keira kemudian menatap Jack, mengajaknya untuk keluar dari sana. Jack mengangguk, kemudian menggenggam tangan Keira dan keluar dari gubuk Witch Princess setelah sebelumnya berpamitan kepadanya.

"Huh... Lakukan saja apa yang kalian suka.. Aku tidak perduli, menyebalkan!"

**

* * *

**

"Keira... berbicara seperti itu..." kata Jack dalam hati, masih berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Keira. "Rasanya begitu senang setelah mendengar suaranya..."

Keira menggenggam tangan Jack, membuat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menatap ke bawah, sedangkan Keira mengadah, menatap Jack dengan tatapan sedih. "Ada apa, Keira?"

Keira memutuskan untuk berhenti karena ia mau menuliskan sesuatu.

'Ada yang ingin kukatakan, tapi... Awalnya kupikir mustahil, tapi aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, dengan suaraku sendiri.. Aku tidak pernah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti tadi... harusnya aku mengatakannya tadi...'

Jack tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa.. Kau bisa masih bisa menuliskannya, kan?"

Keira menggeleng. Wajahnya masih terlihat sesedih tadi.

Jack hanya diam, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jack kemudian menatap _Goddess Lake_ tempat mereka berada sekarang dengan mata coklatnya. Mungkin dia terlalu egois untuk meminta Harvest Goddess membuat Keira jadi bisa bicara lagi seperti tadi, karena itu ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menghibur Keira dengan cara lain.

Keira mengadah saat Jack mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya. Benda indah berwarna biru itu berefleksi di mata hitamnya.

"Keira, benda ini bernama _blue feather_..." kata Jack. Keira hanya menatap bulu biru itu, tidak melepaskan tatapannya sama sekali. Jack tersenyum, ia sudah menduga Keira pasti tidak tahu fungsi utama dari _blue feather_ itu. Tapi inilah saat yang paling tepat, jadi dia harus mengatakannya sekarang juga.

"Keira..." Keira ganti menatap Jack saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. ".. maukah kau terus mendampingiku mulai saat ini?"

Wajah Keira memerah mendengarnya. Jack kemudian meraih sisi wajah Keira, lalu melanjutkan, "Bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

Air mata Keira berkumpul di mata hitamnya, sebelum akhirnya menetes, mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Jack tersenyum, tetap diam menunggu jawaban dari Keira.

".. Aku bersedia..."

Baik Keira maupun Jack sama-sama terkejut saat Keira bisa berbicara lagi. Tapi saat Keira mencoba bicara lagi, suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting mereka sudah menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing. Jack dan Keira tersenyum satu sama lain, saat ini mereka berdua terlalu bahagia untuk menyadari kalau Harvest Goddess baru saja kembali ke kolamnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

_Thank you__, my love. Thank you over and over_

_It warms my heart just to say it again_

_Thank you__ my love with all of my heart_

_You gave to me a reason to believe_

_.__... Thank you, Jack..._

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Akhirnya selesai juga!

Ehehe... Keira is adorable, pretty, yet mysterious. Makannya saia bela-belain susah-susah nikahin dia.. X3

Ng... Keira selain ada di HMDS, ada di HM yang lain juga, ya? :/

Waktu itu saia pernah baca-baca site HM, dan kalo ga salah Keira ada di HM lain dari console yang lebih canggih (tapi sayangnya saia lupa dari HM mana..). Hmm... jadi penasaran... XD

Oh, iya! Kalimat-kalimat yang digaris miring itu potongan lagu-lagu dari game Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure; yang judulnya True Courage dan Thank You.

Hm... RnR? ^^


End file.
